


Non puoi mentire al tuo cuore.

by DavyWer



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eppure sapeva, che doveva fare qualcosa, che non serviva a nulla restare lì ad ubriacarsi e sperare di svenire per non pensare, per non vedere in continuazione , come in uno dei peggiori rewind, le immagini di colui che amava insieme ad un altro.</p><p>Gli sembrava quasi di vederli in quella dannata stanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non puoi mentire al tuo cuore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the italian version, in a few days i hope to post the english one. Still working on it :P  
> Ty for the patience, hope u'll like it. *_*
> 
> \-----  
> Wrote for fun. Not sale or rent.

**Non puoi mentire al tuo cuore.**

**  
**

“You look so fine  
I want to break your heart  
And give you mine  
You're taking me over  
  
It's so insane  
You've got me tethered and chained  
I hear your name  
And I'm falling over..”

 

**Oggi.**

Damon sedeva sul divano antico nel suo soggiorno guardando il legno scoppiettare nel camino. La mano destra stretta attorno ad un bicchiere colmo, per la quarta volta, di bourbon.

Non riusciva a pensare ad altro, la sua mente era piena di immagini che avrebbero rischiato di spezzare il suo cuore uccidendolo, se non fosse stato già morto.

Eppure sapeva, che doveva fare qualcosa, che non serviva a nulla restare lì ad ubriacarsi e sperare di svenire per non pensare, per non vedere in continuazione , come in uno dei peggiori rewind, le immagini di colui che amava insieme ad un altro.

Gli sembrava quasi di vederli in quella dannata stanza.

 

…………………..

 

Alaric stava correggendo alcuni test, quando sentì bussare alla porta del suo appartamento, non aspettava nessuno, ma vivendo a Mystic Falls poteva benissimo immaginare che qualcuno, dello strambo gruppo del quale era entrato a far parte, sarebbe passato da lui per informarlo di qualche strano avvenimento, scoperta assurda, morte presunta, o maledizione ricevuta.

Ma quando ,dopo essersi alzato dalla scrivania e aver aperto la porta del suo loft, vide Elijah, beh dovette per forza mostrare una faccia stupita. Tutto si sarebbe aspettato meno che ritrovarsi uno degli antichi alla sua porta.

“Buonasera Alaric, ti ho forse disturbato?.” Elijah, curvò le labbra in un lieve sorriso e mantenne gli occhi fissi in quelli di lui.

“Direi di no, stavo solo rivedendo qualche stupido compito della mia classe e devo dire che mi sono stupito da come ci sia ancora qualcuno che non sappia scrivere correttamente il suo nome, nonostante questo gli avrebbe garantito almeno cinque punti….quasi il doppio di quelli che riceverà adesso….” Alaric non sapeva davvero che altro dire e così aveva dato voce alla prima cosa che gli passava per la mente, e certo non lo aiutava a ragionare il fatto che Elijah lo stesse fissando così intensamente.

Quel volto eternamente giovane che non lasciava trasparire i pensieri del suo possessore, così perfetto…

“Deve essere davvero difficile cercare di insegnare la storia, ad un gruppo di giovani che vive di internet e videogiochi. Queste tecnologie sono cose cui stento ancora ad abituarmi, non riesco a capire come si possano creare rapporti così stretti utilizzando canali così impersonali, senza aver mai avuto contatti di persona. Sono pienamente convinto che i vecchi approcci siano i migliori..”

Così dicendo un sorrisetto malizioso aveva incorniciato il suo volto. “Posso entrare?, vorrei esporti alcuni miei pensieri “.

La frase poteva sembrare davvero una domanda, una alla quale si potrebbe anche rispondere negativamente, ma Alaric sapeva bene che se Elijah o uno dei suoi fratelli voleva qualcosa, non sarebbe stato certo un essere umano e per giunta senza alcun potere magico a impedirglielo. _“Almeno Bonnie potrebbe rallentarlo e tentare di scappare cercando aiuto..”._

Motivo per cui, sfoderò uno dei suoi sorrisi più cordiali e con un gesto della mano destra invitò l’altro a entrare.

 

\--------------

 

Non si era mai reso conto di essere così geloso, forse in verità, non lo era mai stato. Neanche di Katherine, per quanto il suo pensiero con Stefan l’avesse perseguitato per quasi un secolo. Il sentimento che aveva provato nei suoi confronti non era stato altro che una cotta, e certo non era stata molto più di questo anche l’affetto che aveva provato per Elena.

Ma adesso si ritrovava in una situazione diversa e non riusciva a capire come lui Damon Salvatore, un vampiro  che aveva ucciso e che si era divertito nel farlo, un cacciatore, un uomo che non doveva chiedere ma prendeva ciò che voleva, si trovasse in una situazione come quella.

In poco più di due anni era passato dall’essere uno spietato assassino, al sembrare un cucciolo sperduto, che era distrutto da un sentimento mai provato prima : L’Amore.

“Maledetto idiota!” Damon fissava le fiamme del camino, i suoi occhi grigi si posarono sulla bottiglia poggiata sul tavolino accanto al divano e la prese con l’intento di riempirsi un quinto bicchiere.

 

**Qualche mese prima.**

“Stefan è convinto che con questo pugnale possiamo uccidere gli antichi, è stato forgiato racchiudendo al suo interno l’essenza dell’albero usato per l’incantesimo che li ha resi immortali.” Alaric rigirava l’arma con attenzione nelle sue mani e ne saggiava il peso. “E’ leggera, sembra facile da manovrare…”

“l’unico problema Ric è che solo un essere umano può maneggiarla, in caso contrario procurerebbe la morte anche al vampiro che la usa.” Damon percorreva la stanza su e giù, cercando una soluzione al problema.

 “Non permetterò a Elena di usarlo è troppo pericoloso …lo farò io.”

“NO!” Damon non voleva prendere in considerazione neanche quell’ipotesi, si rifiutava di mandare Alaric incontro una morte certa.

Alaric posò il pugnale sul tavolino e si avvicinò a lui. Standogli di fronte, dolcemente gli posò le mani sulle spalle, e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Non fare il bambino, ho pur sempre l’anello che mi protegge.” Damon stava per controbattere, ma non ebbe il tempo. Alaric avvicinò il suo volto a quello di lui e lo baciò, l’altro rispose al bacio aprendo la bocca lasciando che le loro lingue s'incontrassero. Dopo alcuni istanti Alaric allontanò il suo viso e continuò a fissarlo negli occhi, il vampiro lo scrutava attentamente, poteva intuire che l’altro fosse tentato si soggiogarlo per fargli scordare il fatto di avere anche solo pensato ad un simile piano. “Sai anche tu che è l’unico modo..”

Damon lo prese e lo spinse sul divano. “Sei davvero un martire Ric, visto che questa potrebbe essere la nostra ultima sera, non ci andrò piano con te.” Un ghigno apparve sulle labbra del giovane. In pochi attimi si era tolto i vestiti e aveva strappato quelli di Alaric. Davvero utile poter contare sulla super velocità in queste occasioni.

Damon gli teneva una mano posata sullo stomaco impedendogli di muoversi, mentre con la sua lingua leccava il suo pube, fino a scendere e raggiungere la punta del suo pene, quasi completamente duro, e baciarla. Alaric non riusciva a trattenersi dal muovere le sue anche verso la bocca dell’altro.

“Sei davvero impaziente..” Damon lo attirò a sé, entrambi rotolarono a terra finendo sul tappeto, il vampiro sopra di lui.

“Girati.” Neanche un umano soggiogato, avrebbe reagito più velocemente a quel comando. Alaric si distese sullo stomaco e Damon con la punta della lingua iniziò a tracciare una linea verticale, che partendo dal collo di Alaric arrivava fino al suo fondoschiena.

Si fermò solo il tempo di separare le sue natiche e scoprire così la piccola entrata che nascondevano, dopo di che riprese la sua opera.

“Cazzo Damon mi stai uccidendo.” Damon allontanò la sua bocca e si asciugò le labbra con il dorso della mano.

“Magari dovrei farlo davvero, immagina cosa scriverebbero sulla tua lapide: qui giace Alaric Saltzman morto facendo sesso.” Così dicendo scoppiò a ridere.

“Sei davvero divertente..” 

“Io sono esilarante!” così dicendo poggiò le mani sui fianchi di Alaric e lo prese forte senza nessun preavviso. Alaric colto di sorpresa, strinse i denti per il dolore. _“cerca davvero di uccidermi!”_. Pochi istanti e il dolore cessò sostituito da fremiti di piacere e piccoli gemiti, ogni volta che i loro corpi si univano per poi allontanarsi, in quell’incessante danza dell’amore.

Damon era così eccitato che sul volto erano comparse piccole venature, mentre bianchi canini gli spuntavano dalle labbra.

Nonostante Alaric non stesse toccando il suo pene, e Damon per punirlo certamente non lo faceva, questo era duro e aveva la punta bagnata. Sentiva che l’orgasmo si avvicinava e calcolò che anche Damon doveva essere nelle sue stesse condizioni, perché il ritmo delle sue spinte era aumentato.

I’ intenso piacere lo colse forte fino a farlo tremare, costringendolo a respirare affannosamente. Damon si chinò fino a poggiargli la bocca sulla spalla destra e poi lo morse, forte quando bastava da lasciare anche per il giorno dopo un segno leggero. Mentre lo mordeva, continuava a muovere le anche, fu in quel momento che venne riempendo Alaric con il suo fluido.

Rimase piegato su di lui qualche istante, riluttante ad abbandonare quel dolce rifugio tra le sue gambe. Poi tirò fuori il pene e si adagiò sul tappeto accanto all’altro. Alaric si mise di lato e si girò verso di lui. Si fissarono per alcuni secondi, mille parole non dette passavano nei loro sguardi.  Damon si avvicinò e lo baciò poi si alzò, senza curarsi di raccogliere i vestiti e rivestirsi.

“Vado a fare una doccia… se vuoi raggiungermi..” e sparì al piano di sopra.

Alaric rimase ancora qualche minuto sdraiato a terra, poi si mise in piedi, notando che lo sperma di Damon gli stava colando lungo la gamba. _“credo che accetterò l’invito..”_   Prese una bottiglia di bourbon e nudo si diresse verso le scale.

La stanza al piano terra sarebbe rimasta così ancora per qualche ora. Piena dell’ odore del sesso e con i loro vestiti sparsi ovunque.

 

\---------------------------

 

Era andato tutto a puttane, quel maledetto piano di merda era stato un fallimento colossale. Klaus era vivo e anche tutti gli altri antichi.

Il tentativo di Alaric di pugnalare Elijah era stato inutile.

L’antico aveva sbattuto Alaric contro il muro e lo teneva inchiodato con una mano sulla gola. Damon digrignava i denti e aveva i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi mentre guardava la scena.

“Non è stato gentile tentare di pugnalarmi Alaric ..” l’uomo sentiva quegli occhi scuri scavargli l’anima e aveva paura. Sapeva che Elijah lo avrebbe ucciso, ma non aveva paura per questo. Guardava Damon e gli leggeva in faccia la rabbia e la voglia di attaccare, e temeva che nel cercare di salvarlo si sarebbe fatto uccidere.

“Prima ci invitate a cena e poi come dessert cercate di pugnalarci a morte, davvero poco cortese.” Anche Elijah sembrava aver notato l’atteggiamento di Damon ma non se ne curava.

“Mi sarebbe così facile spezzarti il collo, certo prima ti toglierei l’anello che porti al dito.. quando faccio qualcosa mi piace farla per bene.” Sorrise e si voltò verso Damon che aveva emesso un ringhio.

“Vedo che qualcuno tiene a te.” “Dì al tuo cucciolo di evitare gesti inconsulti non vorrei dovermi davvero sporcare le mani”.

Alaric non riusciva a capire, forse Elijah non voleva ucciderlo?.

“Tu mi piaci Alaric, sei interessante, pur essendo consapevole della tua debolezza, hai tentato un gesto così ardito…”. Gli occhi di Elijah erano due buchi neri che lo scrutavano attentamente. ”Davvero ammirevole per un mortale!.”

Alaric raccolse le forze e parlò.

“Tu e la tua famiglia siete un pericolo per le persone cui tengo.. volevo difenderle”. Tossì ed Elijah spostò la mano che inchiodava l’uomo dalla gola alla spalla.

“Quindi è l’affetto che provi per queste persone a farti compiere gesti così coraggiosi quanto stupidi..” Alaric annuì girandosi verso Damon, che non smetteva di spostare lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro.

Elijah era incuriosito, Alaric glielo leggeva negli occhi, ma c’era anche qualcos’altro  “Ho deciso che non ti ucciderò… verrò a riscuotere il mio debito in altro modo. Forse potrai spiegarmi meglio qual ’è questo sentimento che guida le tue azioni.”

Pochi istanti ed Elijah era sparito, mentre Damon era corso al fianco di Alaric per sorreggerlo in caso di un mancamento.

“Merda credo che tu piaccia al vegliardo.” Alaric non voleva ammetterlo ma forse Damon aveva ragione.

 

**Oggi.**

“Prego accomodati pure.” Elijah passò accanto ad Alaric ed entrò nell’appartamento, mentre l’insegnante richiudeva la porta alle loro spalle.

Elijah indossava un completo blu scuro e una camicia color ghiaccio, quell’ abbigliamento metteva in risalto tutta la sua eleganza, gli stava davvero bene. I suoi capelli castani erano perfetti come al solito e dimostrava non più di venticinque anni. Alaric si chiese come mai i vampiri che conosceva ed erano entrati nella sua vita fossero tutti così belli. Immaginò il volto di Damon, un eterno ventiquattrenne dagli occhi grigi, _“quell’idiota…”_. Era ancora arrabbiato con il vampiro.

Elijah si diresse verso il divano e si accomodò, accavallò le gambe e tornò a fissare Alaric. L’uomo si sentiva a disagio, indossava solo un paio di boxer e una canotta nera, davvero non c’erano paragoni nei due modi di vestire. Poi pensò che quella era casa sua e che erano le dieci e mezza di sabato sera. In fondo se non aveva una vita sociale a quell’ora era anche normale stare in pigiama.

“Posso offrirti qualcosa da bere? Ho bourbon, whiskey ..” aprì il mobiletto e spostò alcune bottiglie, “.. e anche una bottiglia di vodka”.

Elijah soffermò il suo sguardo sul collo dell’uomo e dopo un breve istante lo guardò in faccia e sorrise cordialmente.

“Credo che berrò volentieri un bicchiere di whiskey, sono anni che non me ne concedo uno.”

Alaric aveva notato come lo sguardo del vampiro si fosse posato sulla sua giugulare. _“Forse chiedere ad un vampiro se vuole qualcosa da bere non è un’idea molto furba.”_

Alaric riempì il bicchiere e lo porse al suo ospite, poi ne riempì un altro per sé e posò la bottiglia sul tavolino davanti al divano. Dopodiché si accomodò accanto al vampiro.

“Non vorrei sembrarti scortese, ma a cosa devo l’onore della tua visita?”. Alaric posò il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo e si voltò verso l’altro. Elijah prese la bottiglia e riempì di nuovo i loro bicchieri.

“Mi è giunta voce che tu e i tuoi amici siate ancora in possesso di un paletto creato con il legno di quell’albero che tanto è caro alla mia famiglia. Mi sbaglio forse?.” Portò il bicchiere alle labbra e ne bevve poche gocce giusto per gustarne il sapore, poi si girò verso Alaric in attesa di una risposta.

Sapeva che gli antichi avevano spie ovunque, ma Elijah più degli altri sembrava possederne un intero esercito. Le sue informazioni erano giuste. Alaric diede uno sguardo di sfuggita alla libreria di fronte al divano. Se il vampiro era da lui, sicuramente sapeva che il paletto era in suo possesso.

Alaric sentiva che il battito del suo cuore era accelerato, questa era praticamente la risposta che il vampiro aspettava.

“Alaric se avessi voluto farti del male, l’avrei già fatto. Non sono qui per questo.”

Era la seconda volta che Elijah gli risparmiava la vita e questo gli riportò alla mente il discorso che avevano avuto alcuni mesi prima.

“Tempo fa ti avevo detto che sarei venuto a riscuotere il mio debito in altro modo. Vorrei stringere un’alleanza con _te,_ con _voi_.”

“Quali sarebbero i termini di quest'alleanza?”. Alaric era sorpreso, il panico di pochi attimi prima era stato sostituito da una forte curiosità.

“Mio fratello vuole distruggere tutti i paletti e sa che ne è rimasto ancora uno. Io potrei dirgli che l’ho trovato e distrutto, lui mi crederebbe. Gli ho salvato la vita e non penserà che sto mentendo”.

“Ma cosa ne guadagneresti tu?, chi ti assicura che ucciso Klaus non verrà il tuo turno?”.

“E’ qui che entra in gioco la nostra alleanza. Tu mi prometti che io e mia sorella verremo risparmiati e noi vi giuriamo di non rivelare nulla a Klaus e di proteggervi dai lui e suoi ibridi.” Sorrise e terminò il suo discorso.

“Inoltre una volta ucciso Klaus, io e lei andremo via da Mystic Falls. Mi sembra un ottimo accordo, non credi? “.

“Chi ci dice che possiamo fidarci di voi?. Già una volta hai salvato tuo fratello.”

Il volto di Elijah divenne serio. “Ho commesso un errore che non si ripeterà.”

“Dovrei chiedere anche agli altri cosa ne pensano, non posso essere il solo a decidere.”

“Chiamali pure, se vuoi posso ripetere anche a loro questo discorso.”

Alaric prese il cellulare e compose il numero. Non voleva e non avrebbe chiamato Damon, non dopo quello che lui gli aveva detto.

Continuò a scorrere la rubrica e si fermo su Stefan.

“Pronto, Alaric tutto bene?.” In sottofondo si sentiva la voce di Elena che gli chiedeva chi fosse al telefono.

“Si non preoccuparti, c’è una persona che vorrebbe parlare con voi. E’ Elijah”.

La voce di Stefan si fece preoccupata.

“Ti sta minacciando, ti ha fatto del male?.” “ Alaric sei nel tuo appartamento?...”

“No, sono in una casa che Elijah ha affittato per la sua permanenza.” ”Ho accettato il suo invito di passare la notte nella stanza degli ospiti.” Il suo sguardo si posò sul vampiro seduto sul divano e vide il suo volto pieno di sorpresa. Tuttavia Elijah non lo contraddisse e resse il gioco.

“Stefan dobbiamo chiamare Damon”. Elena era nel panico.

“No! Sto benissimo e non è qui per minacciarmi, il motivo ve lo spiegherà ora lui.”  Scansò il telefonino dall’orecchio e attivò il vivavoce. “Ora siete in vivavoce.”

Elijah ripeté il suo piano e trovò l’appoggio dei due ragazzi.

“Devo avvertire anche Damon, penso che non ci saranno problemi ma voglio che sia libero di esprimere il suo parere.”” Ci sentiamo tra qualche minuto.” Detto questo, Stefan attaccò il telefono.

“Grazie per non aver svelato la mia bugia.” Imbarazzato, abbassò lo sguardo. Questa era tutta colpa di quel demone, di quel magnifico diavolo dagli occhi grigi.

“Capisco come certe volte si abbia il desiderio di rimanere un po’ soli. Riflettere è una delle attività umane che non sono mai riuscito ad abbandonare.” Alaric alzò lo sguardo e notò che l’altro lo guardava con curiosità, mentre con una mano si accarezzava una catenina che portava al collo.

Mostrava lo stesso interesse che l’insegnante aveva già notato qualche mese prima. Solo ora capiva con certezza di cosa si trattasse.

 _Lui piaceva_ ad Elijah.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Damon si era sdraiato in maniera svogliata sul divano. Oggi non aveva voglia di fare nulla.

Ieri pomeriggio lui e Alaric erano tornati alla pensione con tutto l’intento di divertirsi, dopo una giornata stancante, ma il loro incontro si era ben presto trasformato in una litigata. Avevano litigato altre volte, ma questa era stata diversa.

Il vampiro continuava a ripetersi che non gli importava, che non era colpa sua. Ma in fondo sapeva che non era così.

Quel giorno era iniziato male. E non era migliorato. Aveva girovagato tutta la mattina in maniera pigra per la casa, poi di pomeriggio aveva deciso di fare un salto al Grill. Voleva vedere il suo migliore amico, ma il suo orgoglio gli impediva di andare a bussare alla porta del suo appartamento. L’idea di incontrarlo per caso gli era sembrata buona.

Non aveva fatto i conti con Alaric e la sua testardaggine, in questo erano molto simili, uno dei motivi per i quali si trovavano così bene insieme.

Aveva passato l’intero pomeriggio a bere, ma di Ric non c’era stata neanche l’ombra.

Alla fine, dopo aver declinato l’invito di un paio di donne e un ragazzo, che avevano cercato in maniera palese di abbordarlo, aveva deciso che era l’ora di lasciare il locale.

Mise in moto l’auto e si diresse alla pensione. Una volta entrato, andò in salotto e si posò sul divano. Aveva trascorso sdraiato un tempo che poteva sembrare infinito, quando il cellulare suonò.

Prese il telefonino e guardò lo schermo. Mancava solo la telefonata di Stefan per chiudere in bellezza la giornata.

“Caro fratellino, sentivo la tua mancanza.” Il suo tono di voce era sarcastico e scocciato, due sentimenti che Damon sapeva interpretare meglio.

“Damon non ho tempo per il tuo sarcasmo, sono stato al telefono con Alaric ed Elijah ci sono importanti novità.” Damon era convinto di aver sentito il suo cuore emettere un sussulto al nome di Alaric, ma a quello di Elijah la rabbia si era fatta strada nel suo animo.

“Cosa c’è di così sconvolgente che non potevi aspettare di tornare a casa per dirmelo?.”

Stefan riferì tutto il discorso e poi aspettò la risposta del fratello.

“Uhm, dal momento che tutti voi siete d’accordo  io mi unirò a questa _alleanza,_ ma se vi può interessare il mio parere, credo che ci fotteranno tutti.” Il piano sembrava buono, era giusto accettare, ma l’unica cosa che occupava la sua mente era la frase di Stefan in cui diceva che Alaric si trovava a casa di Elijah dove avrebbe anche passato la notte.

Alaric _da solo_ con Elijah, nella _sua_ casa. In _quella_ stanza.

Sentiva che Stefan gli stava ancora parlando, che aveva detto qualcos’altro ma le parole erano sembrate lontane. In realtà per lui ora c’era sempre quella stessa frase che si ripeteva. Il fratello espresse quello che doveva essere un saluto e poco dopo la telefonata terminò.

Damon stringeva il cellulare nella mano destra, la sua presa era talmente forte che si sentiva la plastica scricchiolare. Lo posò sul tavolino e si diresse verso la piccola dispensa nella quale erano disposte ordinatamente varie bottiglie di liquore. Aprì lo sportello e scelse una bottiglia di bourbon, quella che il giorno prima lui e Alaric avevano aperto, ma che non avevano neanche iniziato a bere.

Prese un bicchiere e andò di nuovo verso il divano. Si sedé e iniziò a versarsi un bicchiere.

 

**Ieri.**

Era una settimana assurda, non avevano avuto un attimo di tregua.

Klaus aveva scoperto dell’esistenza dei paletti, Rebekah era tornata in città, Damon era stato rapito e torturato, Stefan aveva dovuto consegnare quasi tutti i paletti a Klaus (di uno non era a conoscenza) e non era ancora finita. Damon e Alaric erano stati attaccati da due ibridi, che per poco non li avevano uccisi. Ed era solo venerdì.

Alaric guidava l’auto verso la pensione, aveva il braccio destro graffiato e un piccolo taglio sulla mano sinistra dal quale usciva ancora un po’ di sangue.

Damon sentiva l’odore del sangue e non poteva fare a meno di fissare la ferita dalla quale usciva.

“Ric, sai che potrei darti il mio sangue e che quelle ferite sparirebbero in qualche secondo.” Alaric si girò e lo guardò con aria di rimprovero.

“Grazie, ma no grazie.” Alaric gli sorrise e rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo alla strada.

 _“Così dannatamente testardo.”_ Damon scosse la testa disapprovando la decisione. Poggiò la testa sullo schienale e si girò verso destra. Era offeso, preferiva guardare fuori dal finestrino piuttosto che insistere.

Erano passati due anni da quando lui e Alaric erano diventati amici, forse il termine era riduttivo visto che due amici non fanno sesso. Non di solito almeno.

E pensare che Ric era arrivato in città con l’intento di ucciderlo, per poi finire con l’andarci a letto. Il ricordo di tutti i loro incontri sessuali si insinuava nella sua mente. Non poté fare a meno di comporre un ghigno.

Alaric lo vide con la coda dell’occhio nel riflesso del finestrino.

“Cos’è che stuzzica così tanto la tua immaginazione, da farti formare quel ghigno diabolico?.”

Damon con finta timidezza si girò verso l’uomo.

“Sto pensando a tutte le cose che ti farò una volta arrivati alla pensione.” Il finto imbarazzo aveva lasciato il posto ad uno sguardo malizioso. Alaric sentì che il viso gli stava diventando rosso.

Damon era proprio un demone. Il _suo_ demone privato.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Alaric aveva preso una bottiglia di bourbon dalla dispensa, ne aveva aperto il tappo e stava per prendere due bicchieri e riempirli, quando un oggetto attirò la sua attenzione.

“Questo è l’ultimo paletto rimasto?”

Damon si girò e posò gli occhi sull’oggetto che Alaric aveva indicato.

“A quanto pare si. Credevo che Stefan l’avesse nascosto. Mi aveva detto che sarebbe tornato oggi pomeriggio e che l’avrebbe portato in un luogo sicuro. A quanto pare non è ancora passato.”

Alaric era sconcertato, l’arma più potente che avevano contro gli antichi era stata poggiata dimenticata nella dispensa dei liquori.

“Non ci posso credere. E se fosse entrato Klaus e l’avesse visto?. Per non dimenticare Rebekah ed Elijah. Sarebbe meglio se lo portassi al mio appartamento e lo nascondessi lì.” “Tutti i nostri nemici hanno accesso a questa casa.”

“Beh, Klaus e Rebekah sarebbero stati un problema, ma Elijah l’avresti sopraffatto facilmente sfoderando il tuo fascino.” Gli occhi di Damon lo squadrarono da capo a piedi pieni di lussuria.

“E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?.” Alaric inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sappiamo entrambi che quel vampiro prova qualcosa per te. E’ solo questione di tempo prima che faccia la sua mossa.”” Il tuo non sarebbe certo il sacrificio di una vergine.” Rise e si versò un bicchiere di bourbon. Poi andò verso il camino.

“Quindi se ce ne fosse bisogno dovrei distrarlo col mio corpo?” Alaric era furioso, Damon lo stava davvero infastidendo. Non si rendeva conto di quello che aveva detto, o forse non se ne curava.

“Ric, non è questo il vantaggio di essere single?, puoi andare a letto con chi vuoi senza dare conto a nessuno. Tutto divertimento e niente rimproveri.” Damon era spinto dalla gelosia, ricordava lo sguardo di Elijah indugiare sul corpo di Alaric e le parole erano uscite come un fiume in piena.

Il danno era fatto, e il suo orgoglio non l’avrebbe fatto tornare indietro.

Non poteva ammettere che l’avrebbe ucciso prima di vederlo con un altro e che poi l’avrebbe seguito togliendosi l’anello e andando verso la luce del sole. Questo sentimento era nuovo e lo divorava.

“Certo, è per questo che sono rimasto _single._ Per poter scopare tutte le persone che trovo interessanti. Perché no, del resto Elijah è un bel ragazzo. Ci divertiremo molto insieme.” Alaric prese il paletto e si diresse verso la porta. “Questo lo prendo io per nasconderlo. Ciao Damon.” Aprì la porta, uscì e la chiuse sbattendola.

Damon era rimasto immobile, un groppo in gola. Per la prima volta era senza parole. Quanto avrebbe voluto staccarsi a morsi quella sua dannata lingua.

 

**Oggi.**

Stefan li aveva richiamati e aveva riferito che anche Damon era entrato a far parte dell’alleanza. Aveva omesso l’ultima parte della loro conversazione, quella in cui il fratello aveva profetizzato il tradimento di Elijah e Rebekah.

Poi aveva salutato Alaric e aveva chiuso la telefonata.

L’uomo era tornato a sedersi sul divano e aveva posato il cellulare sul tavolino.

“Mi spiace averti usato come mio alibi.” Nonostante Elijah non gli avesse chiesto spiegazioni, Alaric si sentiva in dovere di dargliene. “E’ solo che non volevo vedere nessuno stasera. Soprattutto non Damon.” Ecco ormai aveva pronunciato quel nome.

“Capisco.” L’insegnante pensava che il vampiro avrebbe aggiunto dell’altro, ma non lo fece. L’altro lo stupì invece avvicinandosi e baciandolo.

All’inizio, colto di sorpresa, Alaric non rispose al bacio. Sentiva le labbra morbide del vampiro sulle sue. Alla fine aprì la bocca e lasciò le loro lingue unirsi. Un bacio intenso, in cui Elijah gli mostrava tutto il desiderio che provava.

Dolcemente Elijah lo spinse fino a farlo sdraiare sul divano, senza interrompere il bacio.

Il vampiro baciava davvero bene e le sue mani si insinuavano sotto la sua canotta.

Alaric aveva deciso che si sarebbe goduto quel momento. Aveva allungato le mani nei capelli castani di Elijah e li teneva stretti, in modo che l’altro non interrompesse il bacio.

In fondo era single. Damon era single. Il volto di Damon gli apparve e si costrinse a scacciarlo dalla mente.

Nel frattempo Elijah aveva iniziato a baciargli il lato sinistro del collo.

Alaric sentì un leggero dolore, quando il vampiro gli morse la pelle, per poi massaggiarla con la lingua. Era stato un morso fatto con l’intento di lasciare un segno, e non per succhiare il sangue.

Elijah era un gentiluomo avrebbe chiesto il permesso per un gesto così intimo.

La sua bocca lavorava incessantemente sul suo collo, ma bramava di più. Il vampiro aiutò Alaric a togliersi la canotta.

Di nuovo il volto di Damon si parò dinanzi ai suoi occhi. Era sempre più difficile scacciarlo.

L’uomo pensava che il vampiro avrebbe ripreso a baciarlo, ma l’altro allungò la mano e iniziò a passare dolcemente le dita su un punto preciso del suo corpo.

Elijah stava toccando la pelle che si trovava poco sotto la sua clavicola.

“Interessante.” Alaric non riusciva a capire cosa avesse attirato l’attenzione dell’altro. Si sforzò di pensare e poi capì.

In quel punto Damon aveva lasciato il segno dei suoi denti. Era stato il gesto compiuto durante il sesso che avevano fatto un paio di giorni prima. Nel punto in cui il vampiro gli aveva succhiato il sangue, aveva lasciato una forma perfetta dei suoi canini.

“Pensavo che fossi single….” Elijah lo guardava con fare interrogativo.

“A quanto pare lo sono.” Alaric non riusciva a nascondere l’imbarazzo.

“Questo morso è fresco, e dal momento che tu porti sempre addosso della verbena, credo sia stato consenziente…” Come facesse Elijah a sapere davvero tutte queste cose Alaric non sapeva spiegarlo. “E’ un gesto molto intimo, questo vampiro ti ha marchiato. Mi dice chiaramente che sei _suo_.”

“Il vampiro che ha fatto questo è uno stupido idiota che parla senza pensare.”

“A quanto pare _questo_ vampiro, non è l’unico stupido. Tu sei qui a baciarti con me quando in realtà sei innamorato di lui. Penso che siate fatti per stare insieme.”

Alaric non sapeva cosa dire, l’altro aveva ragione. In fondo sapeva che se Elijah non si fosse fermato, sarebbe stato lui ad interrompere il loro incontro prima che le cose sfociassero in vero sesso.

Elijah si scansò e si alzò dal divano.

“Grazie per il whiskey. Ora vado, chiamami se mai dovessi diventare single _davvero_.”

Aprì la porta e se ne andò, lasciando Alaric mezzo nudo sul suo divano.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Elijah scese le scale e uscì nella notte. Tirò fuori da sotto la giacca la catenina che portava al collo. Era un ciondolo. Lo aprì e guardò l’immagine che conteneva al suo interno. Il ritratto di un giovane di grande bellezza che somigliava incredibilmente ad Alaric.

“Marcus, in questi momenti mi manchi più che mai.”

Guardava il ritratto del suo amante morto e lo accarezzava con le dita.

Marcus era stato l’amore della sua vita, si erano incontrati molti secoli prima. Si erano amati subito. In un tempo in cui le passioni tra uomini erano viste di cattivo occhio e ritenute blasfeme. Erano stati coraggiosi e avevano vissuto a pieno quell’amore.

Marcus sapeva tutto di Elijah, sapeva che era un vampiro, ma questo non l’aveva fermato, non aveva mai avuto paura di lui.

Avevano vissuto anni felici, fino al momento in cui il loro sogno era stato infranto.

Purtroppo era arrivata la guerra, il suo amato era così patriottico, pieno di ideali, e a nulla erano valse le parole di Elijah, che gli avevano descritto migliaia di guerre e di vite infrante per nulla. Si era offerto di trasformarlo in vampiro, ma l’altro aveva rifiutato. Non avrebbe mai voluto vedere morire tutte le persone che amava.

Marcus un giorno era partito.

“Tornerò presto.”

Non l’avrebbe più rivisto. Giunse la notizia che l’ala dell’esercito alla quale era stato assegnato era caduta in un'imboscata. Insieme con lui erano morti altri duemila soldati.

Elijah ne era stato sconvolto, aveva vissuto secoli in piena solitudine immerso nei suoi ricordi.

Ora in quella notte, ricordava ancora una volta il passato.

Non riusciva a capire come due uomini che si amavano così tanto, potessero essere così stupidi e perdere tempo. Lui sapeva cosa voleva dire perdere qualcuno che amavi.

Alaric e Damon, si era certo fosse Damon, erano due idioti.

Chiuse il ciondolo e lo rimise a posto. Poi si dileguò nella notte.

Era la mezza passata, ormai era un nuovo giorno.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Il nuovo giorno era arrivato e aveva trovato Damon disteso sul divano, nella stessa posizione in cui lo aveva lasciato il giorno prima. L’unica differenza era la bottiglia vuota di bourbon, la seconda, che stringeva nella mano destra e che toccava terra.

Aveva la camicia, a mezze maniche nera aperta  e i jeans, dello stesso colore, erano sbottonati. In tutto il suo disordine era ancora incredibilmente sexy.

Alla fine era crollato, nonostante la dura tempra vampiresca era riuscito nel suo intento. Si era ubriacato fino a perdere i sensi.

“Hai proprio un aspetto terribile.” Damon era stato colto alla sprovvista. Voleva abbozzare un sorriso, ma si trattenne.

Alaric era fermo vicino la libreria e lo fissava con un ghigno compiaciuto. Indossava un paio di jeans scuri, un giubbino nero leggero di pelle e una maglietta grigia scura. Era bellissimo e Damon lo desiderava. Gli era mancato.

“Sei qui per godere della mia stupidità?.”

“Ammetti quindi di essere un idiota?.” Damon si mise seduto sul divano.

“Ho saputo della tua notte brava….ti sei divertito a casa di Elijah?.” Aveva avuto il coraggio di fare quella domanda, ma ora temeva la risposta.

Alaric fece qualche passo in avanti e si fermò.

“Se anche fosse?, non ti riguarda, non sei mica il mio ragazzo.”  Lo aveva sfidato e la risposta dell’altro non si era fatta attendere.

Lo sguardo di Damon era stato attirato da un segno rosso che Alaric aveva sul lato sinistro del collo. Poteva sembrare un morso di insetto, ma era certo fosse un succhiotto.

Si alzò dal divano e inchiodò Alaric al muro, le sue mani strette a pugno poggiate ai lati della testa dell’uomo. I suoi occhi grigi fissi sul collo dell’altro.

Alaric percepiva il respiro di Damon, sentiva che era furioso. E non capiva il perché. Le sue parole erano state provocatorie, ma si sarebbe aspettato uno scambio di battute, non un gesto così esagerato.

Poi si ricordò di Elijah e di come la sera prima il vampiro lo avesse morso proprio in quel punto. Damon aveva ragione ad essere arrabbiato.

“A quanto pare ti sei davvero divertito, hai anche il suo odore addosso.” Damon lo stava fiutando i suoi occhi erano diventati scuri e sul suo viso erano apparse piccole venuzze rosse.

“Qualcuno mi sembra geloso, e senza motivo. C’è stato solo un bacio e nulla di più.” “Purtroppo un idiota continuava a tornarmi in mente.” Alaric sosteneva il suo sguardo, vide il volto di Damon tornare alla sua quotidiana bellezza. “Non sono mai stato a casa di Elijah e di certo non ho dormito lì. Lui è passato al mio loft per esporre il suo piano.  E’ li che mi ha baciato e fatto questo.” Con un gesto della mano indicò il punto che aveva attirato l’attenzione di Damon.

“Poi ha visto questo segno che porto sotto la clavicola e mi ha detto che è stato fatto da  qualcuno che tiene a me. Tu sai forse chi sia?.”

Alaric si scostò la maglietta dal collo fino a scoprire poco sotto la clavicola destra e sorrise a Damon.

“Merda!. Credo di amarti.” Alaric scoppiò a ridere e Damon fece una faccia perplessa.

“Questa è la peggior dichiarazione che abbia mai sentito.” Dolcemente posò la mano sul viso del vampiro e lo accarezzò.

Damon era impaziente sentiva il cuore di Alaric correre all’impazzata, nonostante la finta calma l’uomo era agitato.

“Beh, ti amo anch'io.” Alaric avvicinò le labbra a quelle del giovane e lo baciò.

Il bacio era diverso da quello con Elijah. Era pieno di passione e desiderio, ma anche di amore e complicità. Le loro lingue erano unite con maestria, ognuno conosceva le mosse dell’altro e sapeva come dargli piacere.

Mugolii di piacere uscivano da entrambi, mentre i loro corpi premevano l’uno contro l’altro. Dopo qualche minuto le loro bocche si allontanarono e Damon iniziò a leccargli il collo nello stesso punto in cui Elijah aveva lasciato il suo segno.

Aprì la bocca e fece scendere due canini bianchi nel punto appena leccato. Delicatamente bucò la pelle e iniziò a succhiare il sangue che fuoriusciva.

Alaric mise le mani sui fianchi del vampiro e lo strinse a sé. Sentiva l’erezione di Damon strusciare sulla sua.

Con un filo di voce si rivolse all’altro.

“Damon…ah.. la camera da let---”

In un istante si sentì tirare per un polso, il giovane lo stava trascinando su per le scale.

Pochi secondi dopo era disteso sul letto e Damon era sopra di lui.

“Devo ancora considerarmi single?.”

“Tu non lo sei più da quasi tre anni. E lo stesso vale per me.” Damon si slacciò i pantaloni e si tolse la camicia. Alaric lo imitò.

Il vampiro si sfilò i pantaloni e aiutò Alaric a fare lo stesso.

Entrambi si concessero qualche istante per ammirare il corpo dell’altro.

Alaric passava teneramente le sue dita sul torace perfetto del giovane. Indugiò sul suo pube e poi strinse la mano intorno al suo pene. Iniziò a muovere la mano su e giù. I suoni che Damon emetteva erano senza prezzo. Adorava vedere l’effetto che aveva su di lui. _Solo lui_ riusciva a rendere Damon così.

Il vampiro si chinò su di lui e lo baciò. Poi allungò la mano e prese a muoverla sul pene di Alaric. L’altro inarcava la schiena per avvicinarsi.

Le sue anche si muovevano al ritmo della mano.

Sentiva che Damon era vicino all’orgasmo, ma non voleva ancora che venisse. Voleva sentirlo dentro di lui.

Era passato solo un giorno e mezzo dall’ultima volta che avevano fatto l’amore, ma gli era mancato quasi fossero passati secoli.

Alaric allontanò la mano dal pene di Damon, che lo guardò sorpreso. Poi aprì le gambe con fare significativo. Era un invito.

Damon sorrise, allungò la mano verso il comodino e aprì il primo cassetto.

Prese il flaconcino di lubrificante che vi trovò e iniziò a versarlo sulle sue dita. Poi abbassò le dita bagnate tra le gambe di Alaric e iniziò ad inserirle nel buco.

Alaric inarcò la schiena e non riuscì a trattenere un mugolio di piacere.

Damon aveva inserito due dita. Le separava e le univa, per poi spingerle più a fondo e tornare indietro. Aveva un ritmo lento e deciso.

“Damon per favore… aah..”

“Ti ho già detto che non sai essere paziente?.” Il vampiro lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio e curvando le labbra in finto dispiacere.

Alaric allungò la mano e la strinse intorno al pene di Damon, tanto quanto bastava da fargli emettere un gemito e a provocargli un brivido lungo la schiena. Ritrasse la mano e guardò l’altro con aria di sfida.

Damon tolse le sue dita. Versò un po’ di lubrificante sul suo pene e iniziò a farsi strada dentro Alaric.

“Ric…ah.., mi se mancato…” Dolcemente come la loro prima volta insieme, il vampiro colmò Alaric. L’uomo strinse le gambe intorno alla vita del giovane.

Damon era sdraiato su di lui, la testa al lato del suo collo. Sentiva il respiro dell’uomo nelle sue orecchie, percepiva il suo odore. Questo lo eccitava incredibilmente.

Iniziò a muoversi delicatamente, aumentando poi il ritmo. La stanza era piena dei loro versi.

Mentre si muoveva Damon guardava l’altro negli occhi. Ric aveva il volto arrossato e muoveva ritmicamente le anche, per adeguarle ai movimenti del vampiro. Nella mano stringeva il suo pene e la muoveva allo stesso ritmo.

Damon pensava a come aveva rischiato di perdere tutto questo. Non avrebbe commesso mai più un simile errore.

Alaric lo guardò e sorrise leccandosi il labbro superiore. Damon si avvicinò e lo baciò.

L’uomo gli poggiò le mani su fianchi.

“Damon..”

Damon acquistò velocità. Le spinte divennero più decise. Ancora qualche istante e poi venne.  Alaric gemette e lo seguì. Rimasero per qualche secondo distesi l’uno sull’altro. Lo stomaco di Damon poggiato su quello di Alaric, divisi solo dallo sperma dell’uomo.

Damon scivolò fuori dall’insegnante e si poggiò al suo fianco, guardandolo. Di lì a qualche istante sarebbe stato pronto per un nuovo round.

Alaric, girato verso di lui, gli passava le dita tra i capelli.

Quel giorno era iniziato male, ma ora sapeva che sarebbe finito bene. Perché Ric era di nuovo _suo_.

 

“Knocked down  
Cried out  
Been down just to find out  
I'm through living for you  
  
I'm open wide  
I want to take you home  
We're wasting time  
You're the only one for me..”

 

NB: Lyrics from “You look so fine”, Garbage.

 


End file.
